Graco & Sarry
by Rodven
Summary: Godric y Salazar siempre estaban en competencia, Harry y Draco, obviamente también. Drarry, Slash! Harry/Draco y un poco de Cedric/Harry
1. Veneno de Serpiente

**Sarry y Graco**

**Advertencias:** _AU, Slash, Escenas de sexo, malas palabras, No Voldemort, No Horrocruxes_

**Disclaimer; **_Nada es mío, solo la trama y uno que otro personaje inventado y de poca importancia._

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Veneno de Serpiente**

"¡Vamos! se que puedes dar más que eso," le recriminó Harry embistiendo con fuerza.

"Estoy… a punto… Harry, ¡Merlín! Harry… ¡AH!" Se derramó entre los dos, y Harry estaba francamente enfurecido, ¿cuánto tiempo había sido? ¿veinte segundos?

"Vete a la mierda Justin" dijo Harry saliendo de él, aun con su miembro erecto. La primera vez que había follado con Justin, había durado nada menos que veintiséis minutos sin venirse, y él lo había encontrado francamente prometedor, para por lo menos una segunda vez. Y esa había sido la segunda vez, una patética segunda y última vez.

"¡Harry! Puedes seguir dentro mío, puedes follarme, hacerme tuyo de nuevo," le dijo con súplica. Harry simplemente comenzó a ponerse su ropa.

"Ya no Justin, ya acabaste. Yo me voy." Le contestó con desgana.

"¿Qué? Harry, vamos, sabes que puedes volver a prenderme, es más, me estoy comenzando a poner duro de nuevo," dijo Justin saltando de la cama, y llegó hasta él para detenerlo en su intento de ponerse sus pantalones. "Por lo menos déjame hacer algo por ti, para que no salgas así," dijo con una mezcla de tristeza y excitación en la voz.

La había regado, sabía que el moreno era especial a la hora de acostarse con hombres. Si el hombre al que estaba poseyendo se venía al poco tiempo Harry salía de ellos y se iba, aunque estuviera más duro que una roca, y nunca, nunca regresaba a ellos. Pero si duraba al menos siete minutos, lo follaba hasta terminar él, que por lo general era cerca de unos treinta minutos, unos jodiamente placenteros treinta minutos. Tal vez, los mejores treinta minutos de tu vida sexual.

Justin sabía que era la última vez que iba a estar con Harry en intimidad, lo mejor era aprovecharlo al máximo, de una u otra manera.

"Arrodíllate y hazlo rápido," fue lo que le contestó, por lo general no hacía eso, por lo general se iba y ya, pero pensó que podía hacer una excepción en ese momento. Tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch pronto, y no iba a ir así durante todo el camino. Aunque tal vez hubiera alguien esperando por él en el camino.

Siempre había alguien esperando por él. El aula en la que estaban Justin y él en ese momento era un aula que no se utilizaba, por lo menos para lo que un aula debe utilizarse. Era llamada el aula PPPP "Placer Por Parte de Potter". La mayoría de los estudiantes sabían de ella y lo que se hacía dentro de ella, aunque la gran mayoría no lo había experimentado. Los profesores no sabían de su existencia, y si lo sabían, no daban señales de saberlo, ¿Quién iba a prohibirle nada al salvador del mundo Mágico, más si a la vez era un Potter?.

Cuando Harry se encaminaba hacia el aula, varios esperaban fuera para intentar satisfacerlo si su pareja en turno no lo hacía. Y la palabra era intentar. No siempre salía de humor de la sala y simplemente ignoraba a los que estaban ahí, si salía con humor, escogía al hombre o a la mujer más atractiva en ese momento y se iban a donde quiera que él quisiese.

Harry Potter era llamado por muchos como "una puta", pero siempre eran aquellos a los que Harry rechazaba, o a los que no les daba segundas oportunidades. Harry sabía lo que él era, y no le interesaba, sabía que 'puta' era un buen término para describirlo, pero ¿de qué se podía quejar? En serio, le encantaba su vida sexual, aparte, él era joven, bastante inteligente, capitán del quipo de Quidditch de su casa, el mejor buscador de la historia, según los comentarios, siempre quedaba en los primeros lugares en el torneo mágico desde su segundo año, era muy atractivo, tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado y torneado. Era famoso, millonario, y sobre todo, no tenía vergüenza, pena ni conciencia. Así que podían llamarle como quisiesen, porque él, Harry Potter, era jodidamente feliz con su vida.

Su vida sexual comenzó a finales de su tercer curso, con su profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras de ese tiempo, Emily Forgaty, la escultural y guapa muchacha que había aceptado el puesto aquel año, tenía a lo máximo veinte años, pero nadie sabía exactamente ya que ella nunca decía su edad. Harry siempre había sido más alto y fornido que sus compañeros de clases, podía pasar fácilmente como un muchacho de sexto a sus trece años. Tras un año lleno de coqueteo por parte de los dos, por fin culminaron a dos semanas antes del término del curso, después de esa primera vez, cada vez que podían iban al cuarto de la profesora, pero fueron tres días antes de terminado el curso que Minerva McGonagall los descubrió y Emily fue despedida. Desde ese entonces, Harry nunca la volvió a ver, y a decir verdad, no le interesaba volverla a ver.

Harry miró su reloj y vio que tenía media hora antes de que el entrenamiento comenzara. Bajó su mirada a Justin, que en ese momento hacia todo lo posible por satisfacerlo. Hubo un lengüetazo en un punto en particular que hizo que su espalda se arqueara, Justin viendo eso, se dedico a ese punto, y tras unos minutos, donde lamía, chupaba y mordía, Harry se vino. Dando un ronco rugido que mando escalofríos a la espina dorsal del Hufflepuff.

Después de un momento, en el que recuperó su aliento, comenzó a ponerse el resto de su ropa. "Nos vemos en clase Finch-Fletchley" dijo saliendo por la puerta. Justin suspiró y se armo de valor para enfrentar a la multitud que hubiera fuera del aula. Por lo menos nadie iba a saber qué es lo que había pasado dentro, y si corría con suerte, tal vez pensaban que iba a tener un tercer encuentro con Harry. Tal vez...

**.**

Llegó al campo de Quidditch justo a tiempo para comenzar con el entrenamiento. Nadie del equipo llegaba tarde, y mucho menos el capitán.

"Lo primero será correr diez vueltas al campo," dijo mirando al equipo que estaba sentado cerca de las gradas. "¡YA!" les gritó al ver que nadie se movía.

Los entrenamientos con Harry siendo el capitán siempre eran duros, muy duros, si uno pensaba que entrenar era cuestión solo de saber volar y no caerse, era seguro que nunca habían visto un entrenamiento con Potter al mando. Los jugadores siempre acababan drenados, incluso el capitán, pero nadie se quejaba. Desde que Potter había entrado al equipo no habían perdido ninguna snitch, pero desde que Potter era capitán, no habían perdido ningún partido.

**.**

Justin salió de su habitación después de haberse dado una ducha, y se dirigió a la sala común para hacer sus deberes. Y para su suerte, al salir de su dormitorio se encontró frente a frente nada menos, que con Cedric Diggory, la última persona que quería encontrarse en ese momento, o en las próximas semanas, a decir verdad. La pena se hizo presente en su cara, y un sonrojo inmenso apareció en su cara, bajó la mirada para no verlo a los ojos.

"Mírame Justin" le demandó Cedric.

Justin temeroso alzó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de acero de Cedric. No pudo verla más de un segundo. Su rostro era frío e irradiaba rabia.

"Cedric… yo… no… oh, Merlín, Cedric. No quería…"

"Todos sabemos que sí querías, no vengas con ningún intento de disculpa," le cortó, y luego tomo su camino hacía su habitación. Justin regreso a la suya, no creía que tuviera ganas de estar frente a otras personas.

**.**

Cedirc cerró despacio la puerta de su habitación, agradeció que estuviera vacía. Fue hasta su cama y se recostó. Se reprimió a sí mismo, él sabía que eso pasaba seguido. Se decía una y otra vez que iba a dejarlo, que ya no sufriría, que no valía la pena.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, y se enfureció, se odió, no era posible que viviera en esas condiciones. Era humillante, y él lo aceptaba. Dolía como la jodida, y él lo aceptaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Él se merecía más que eso.

La puerta se abrió y aparentemente no entró nadie, y se volvió a cerrar. Cedric se enfureció un poco más con él mismo, y se quito las lágrimas con un gesto furioso. Cerró los ojos un poco para calmarse, y pudo sentir como la cama se hundía y un cuerpo se acostaba a un lado suyo.

"No me gusta verte así,"

"Bueno, no es mi culpa por completo." Le respondió sin abrir los ojos. Unos labios besaron las lágrimas que seguían cayendo, y se sintió derretir. Tal vez sí sabía el porqué seguía en esas condiciones.

"No es tu culpa en absoluto,"

"Sí lo es, sigo dejando que me afecte,"

"Sabes que puedes estar con quien quieras, yo no te voy a tener ningún rencor si en este mismo momento me dices que me vaya y que no quieres estar cerca de mí," le contestó acariciándole la mejilla. "Dímelo, simplemente me iré, y no me meteré más en tu vida."

Como si fuera capaz de vivir sin él. Sus primeros pensamientos del día era él, y cuando se iba a dormir pensaba en él. No tenía caso esconderlo. No tenía caso tratar de negarlo, estaba tan dentro suyo que era casi doloroso.

"_Sólo quiero estar contigo, no quiero a nadie más,_" Susurró tan bajo, que casi ni él mismo se escucha.

Unos labios comenzaron a besarlo muy lento y suave. Besos de mariposa que apenas y rozaban sus labios. "Tengo que bañarme, en el entrenamiento sudé más de lo normal," dijo después de romper el beso.

Cedric abrió los ojos por fin, y pudo observar los ojos más hermosamente verdes del mundo, esos ojos que adoraba y le quitaban la respiración, Harry le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Vienes?, la tina del baño de prefectos es muy grande como para estar solo en ella."

Cedric ni lo pensó y siguió a Harry, que puso su capa de invisibilidad sobre ellos, él delante y Harry detrás abrazándolo por la cintura. Hicieron el camino hasta el baño muy pegados, mientras el de ojos verdes le besaba el cuello, le mordisqueaba los lóbulos de sus orejas, le acariciaba más debajo de su cintura y le susurraba de vez en cuando algunas obscenidades.

Cuando llegaron junto a la estatua de Boris el bárbaro, los dos estaban tan excitados que dolía. "_Aroma frutal_" susurró Cedric la contraseña. Tan pronto entraron, Harry quitó la capa de encima de ellos y arrinconó a Cedric contra la puerta. Sus manos se fueron a la espalda del de ojos grises, mientras devoraba sus labios con locura, Cedric subió sus manos al cuello de Harry y comenzó a acariciarle la nuca.

Su recorría todos los rincones de la boca del castaño, sus manos descendieron toda la espalda, sintiendo todos los músculos bajo esa odiosa camisa que no lo dejaba tocar la hermosa piel. Cedric sintió manos calientes tocando su espalda y gimió dentro del beso pegándose más hacia él, inclinando su cadera hacia delante para que sus miembros se tocaran, los dos gimieron ante eso.

Sus cerebros ya no pensaban, solo eran dos cuerpos que irradiaban pasión, se frotaron entre ellos, restregando su cuerpo contra el otro. La primera camisa en desaparecer fue la del mayor, seguida casi al instante por la de Harry. A este la boca se le llenó de saliva al ver el torso desnudo de su amante, era tan guapo y tan bien torneado, sus brazos llenos de músculos, su cuello grueso y quijada fuerte. Su cara era la de un modelo, firme, masculina, y sus ojos eran una piscina de plata líquida. Casi pudo sentir como sus pupilas se dilataban de pura lujuria.

Besó sus mejillas, pasando por la comisura de sus labios, haciendo su camino hacía abajo, lamió toda su quijada, enviándole olas de placer a todo su cuerpo, mientras se concentraban en un solo lugar. Su boca bajó hacia su cuello, donde se entretuvo chupando y mordiendo, pasó a su clavícula, dónde dio un fuerte mordisco dejando la piel roja. Luego su pecho, tan firme, y oh, Dios, esos pezones, casi lo llamaban para que los lamiese. Delineó la aureola de uno con la punta de su lengua, mientras que el otro era pellizcado por sus dedos, en ese punto Cedric prácticamente aulló. Él sonrió, y siguió con su trabajo, sentía tan duro el pezón en su boca que lo chupó, y chupó, lo dejó rojo, sus manos acariciaban todo lo que se dejara. Las metió entre los pantalones y acarició sus nalgas por encima de la tela de su ropa interior. Siguiendo con sus dedos la línea que las dividía. No podía esperar estar dentro de él.

Su boca siguió bajando pasando por el abdomen plano y marcado dejando un rastro de saliva. Desabrochó sus pantalones, y aspiró, ese aroma de virilidad que desprendía le encantaba. Pasó la punta de su nariz por todo lo recto del miembro frente a él.

"Harry, uh... ah... Harry, te... te necesito, ahora," Cedric jadeaba, cada vez que su _novio _lo tocaba lo llevaba al cielo, pero esa vez era diferente, sabía que era una especie de pedir disculpas por lo que le hacía pasar. _¡Merlín, esas manos! _Vio como aparecía una botella de aceite de la nada, no podía esperar tanto, estaba al límite. "¡No! Por favor, ahora, puedo... puedo aguantar,"

"Cedric…"

"Puedo soportarlo. ¡Penétrame de una vez¡" Harry vio blanco de la repentina ola de lujuria que lo atacó. Le gustaba tener ese control sobre sus parejas. La ropa interior de los dos salió volando en menos de un segundo. Lo acorraló a un más fuerte contra la pared, y sintió como él le enroscaba las piernas en su cintura, fue todo el incentivo que necesito para penetrarlo. Sintió como los músculos intentaban detenerlo, como se desgarraban alrededor de él, y la calidez, y la estreches, todo en pocos segundos, antes de retirarse, y volver a atacar.

Cedric gritó, el dolor era increíble, sentía la sangre de sus músculos desgarrados lubricar todo dentro de él, y sentía, Merlín, y veía las estrellas cada vez que Harry le tocaba, ahí, justo ahí. Derramó unas lágrimas que no había sentido hasta que una boca comenzó a chuparlas de sus mejillas.

Era increíble, el cielo, las estrellas y la Tierra juntos en ese momento mientras lo embestían contra la pared. Su cerebro era un montón de humo y pensamientos incoherentes, balbuceos y gemidos salían de la boca de ambos, el sudor resbalando por cada parte de sus cuerpos. Sus lenguas atacando la boca del otro. Donde parecía nadie ganar la batalla. Cedric estaba cerca, tan cerca, podía sentir sus dedos entumecidos y el cosquilleo en su abdomen, una, dos, tres, ¡cuatro! Mordió tan fuerte la lengua de Harry que sintió el sabor metálico en su boca, se sintió débil ante la descarga.

Su abdomen y el estómago del moreno estaban manchados con esa sustancia blancuzca que desprendía olor a sexo, sus piernas ya no lo iban a sostener por mucho más tiempo en esa posición, su cerebro seguía siendo pensamientos confusos de puro placer. Seguía penetrándolo, tan duro, tan profundo, pensó que se iba a quebrar en cualquier momento, su miembro recién descargado comenzaba a erguirse de nuevo, poco a poco. Como siempre pasaba, él solía tener más de un orgasmo cuando estaba con Harry.

"Cedric, mírame," ¿en qué momento habían dejado de besarse? Por la comisura de los labios de Harry escurría un pequeño hilo de sangre, nunca antes lo había visto tan sexy, sonrojado, cansado, su cabello más revuelto que nunca, sus ojos verdes tan brillantes, se abalanzó sobre él una vez más, pero el beso duró poco. "Cedric, ¿Sabes que yo tengo sentimientos por ti verdad?" le preguntó un poco estragulado.

"Mmh" Más bien fue un gemido lo que su boca produjo.

"No tengo sentimientos por nadie más, ¿está bien?" él solo pudo asentir, era una tortura tan placentera la que el moreno le estaba dando. Se sintió venir una vez más, pero ahora Harry explotó junto con él mandándolos a los dos al suelo, quedando en una posición poco cómoda.

Se quedaron en esa posición por un largo rato mientras los dos recuperaban su aliento y sus latidos volvían a la normalidad. Aunque Harry no le hubiera declarado su amor, por lo menos le había dicho que sentía algo por él. Y eso era mucho más de lo que otra persona fuera capaz de conseguir del salvador.

"Tenemos que tomar esa ducha," le dijo suavemente mientras salía de él. El proceso fue doloroso, se sentía como su primera vez. Jadeo cuando Harry estuvo totalmente fuera de él. No esperó a que él terminara de recuperarse cuando el moreno se puso en pie y llenó la tina. No esperó por él. Tal vez era tiempo de terminar con todo eso.

**.**

Draco despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza. No quería abrir los ojos, entre los parpados podía ver que había luz en el dormitorio, o donde sea que estuviera despertando, no recordaba mucho de la noche pasada. Busco a tientas su varita, siempre estaba cerca de él, y la encontró cerca de su cabeza.

"Accio" Una botella se depositó en su mano izquierda. Ahora tenía claro que estaba en su dormitorio. Siempre hacia ese tipo de prueba cuando despertaba con resaca, si la poción iba a su mano en poco tiempo quería decir que estaba en su cama, bueno en alguna parte del dormitorio, en el cual siempre tenía un buen surtido de esa poción.

La destapó y sin abrir los ojos se la tomó de un golpe. El efecto fue inmediato, las punzadas en sus sienes comenzaron a disminuir y la luz que se colaba por sus parpados comenzó a ser menos molesta. Se sentó y abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue que estaba tumbado en el piso y estaba completamente desnudo, lo segundo fue la hora, siete cuarenta de la mañana, maldijo para sus adentros, sus clases comenzaban a las ocho, tenía diez minutos para ducharse y cambiarse, no iba a desayunar, imposible si quería llegar a tiempo a su primera clase, pociones, sin más.

"¡Arriba! ¡Tenemos clases en veinte minutos!" gritó para despertar a sus compañeros de habitación. Recibió un montón de gruñidos y una que otra palabra mal sonante. No le dio ninguna importancia, miró a su alrededor, pudo ver a sus compañeros, la mayoría tirados en el suelo medio desnudos, y la otra parte desnudos por completo, también había varias chicas. De pronto recordó que la noche anterior había decidido comprar whiskey de fuego e hidromiel, para montar una pequeña fiesta privada en el dormitorio con sus compañeros, y a quien quisieran invitar.

A su lado estaba Ginny Weasley tumbada boca bajo en el suelo, completamente desnuda, a su otro lado estaba Cormac McLaggen, igualmente desnudo pero tumbado boca arriba. Le llegaron algunos flashazos de la noche pasada dónde hacían una especie de trío ellos tres, se encogió de hombros mentalmente, no le interesaba mucho. Entre toda la ropa tirada en el suelo pudo distinguir una corbata azul, lo más seguro es que era de la puta de Chang, pensó, mientras se levantaba de un salto.

"Hay poción anti-resaca en mi baúl, ya saben qué hacer. ¡ARRIBA!" les volvió a gritar.

Tras la ducha, y la poción, la resaca se había ido completamente. Salió sin ninguna prenda puesta del baño con el agua escurriéndole por todos lados, pudo observar que varios ya estaban poniéndose en pie y que su surtido de pociones había descendido dramáticamente, tenía que conseguir más ese mismo día.

Sus fiestas privadas eran por lo menos dos veces a la semana, y fiesta privada nunca era el mejor término para llamarla, por lo general eran orgías con exceso de alcohol. Varios entraron al baño al mismo tiempo, imaginándose que para lavarse la cara o alguna otra parte de sus cuerpos. No quería ni imaginarse como quedaría el lavabo después de eso.

Se puso su uniforme, se peinó el cabello, no que lo necesitara, se miró por última vez en el espejo antes de salir al pasillo. La vanidad le venía por la parte de su tío. Llegó a la sala común, había varios niños y niñas terminando sus tareas atrasadas, y uno que otro que no hacía nada, suertudos aquellos que no tenían clases a la primera hora.

**.**

La rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin era conocida por todos. Hogwarts lo experimentaba cada hora entre sus alumnos. Las casa rivales, eran rivales y ya. La mejor forma de representarlo era sin duda entre Potter y Malfoy.

Cada mes se hacía una encuesta entre los alumnos, "La persona más atractiva" "El/La mejor jugaror de Quidittch" "La persona más sexy" "El mejor alumno", etc. Todas con el mismo rumbo, y las respuestas, desde que Harry y Draco comenzaron su cuarto curso, eran exactamente las mismas. El cincuenta porciento de las encuestas las había ganado Draco y el otro cincuenta pues, Harry. El año anterior, es decir en su quinto curso, al ver que las respuestas de las encuestas eran esos dos, a alguien se le ocurrió poner una al final del curso, "¿Harry Potter o Draco Malfoy?", el resultado cincuenta y cincuenta. Nadie esperaba otra cosa a decir verdad.

Draco se iba acercando a las mazmorras, sus compañeros no deberían tardar en llegar, si perdían puntos por culpa de ellos, él iba a hacer que los recuperaran con sangre. Y eso ya había pasado, todos sabían muy bien que a un Malfoy no le gustaba perder, y menos perder ante Potter. Él y Potter eran los líderes de sus respectivas casas. Si Potter decía 'suelo' en frente de su sala común, al siguiente segundo, todos los presentes estaban tumbados en el suelo. La misma historia era contada en la casa rival. Eran líderes queridos y muy respetados. Nadie los ponía a prueba y sin duda nadie les llevaba la contraria.

Era rivalidad pura entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, sin más, en su más pura esencia. Por eso cuándo esos dos se encontraban frente a frente era mejor apartarse. Y lamentablemente para los demás, esos encuentros eran bastante frecuentes.

"¿Dónde dejaste a tus seguidores Malfoy, dejando que se ahogaran en tanto alcohol?"

"Dime Potter, ¿Diggory no te ahogo a ti entre tantas lágrimas?"

Los ojos de Harry brillaron peligrosamente. "Puede que me haya ahogado de formas más placenteras,"

"No me interesa escuchar sobre tu vida sexual,"

"¿Acaso prefieres vivirla?" le preguntó divertido y con una ceja alzada.

Draco iba a rebatir pero una mano se posó en su brazo, volteó y se fijo que su mejor amiga movía la cabeza en forma negativa. Apretó los dientes y asintió secamente.

"Vaya, vaya, no sabía que el león tenía domador," se burló Harry.

"¿Por qué no nos haces un favor a todos y te muerdes la lengua, igual y te envenenas maldita serpiente?"

Harry rió con ganas. "Esa estuvo buena Malfoy. Al parecer es cierto lo que dicen, que los Gryffindor si tienen un poco de cerebro,"

Draco gruño, y una vez más fue detenido por su amiga.

"¡Draco, no! Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes. No le hagas caso." Hermione habló antes de que las cosas se pudieran peores. Hubo un murmullo en el pasillo detrás de ellos, que hizo que el inicio de la discusión terminara, y pudieron ver a todos los Gryffindors faltantes que se acercaban por fin al salón.

"Ya era hora," susurró Draco. No se quería ni imaginar la cantidad de puntos que Gryffindor hubiera perdido si todos esos llegaban dos minutos después. Las puertas del salón se abrieron y Snape los observó un momento antes de meterse al salón para que lo siguieran.

Los Slytherin, liderados por Harry, se sentaron en el extremo derecho. Los Gryffindors, liderados por Draco, en el extremo izquierdo.

"Anoche no llegaste al dormitorio," no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación por parte de su mejor amigo.

"Theo, sabes que cuando no llego al dormitorio quiere decir que me quedé dormido en Hufflepuff," le dijo Harry.

"No entiendo cómo te sigue aguantando todo," Theodore Nott, por algo era su mejor amigo. Él le reprochaba todo lo que ante sus ojos estaba mal, y si quería le llevaba la contraria, a veces solo por molestarlo. Aunque siempre le apoyase, estuviera bien o mal. claro que si estaba _mal, _Theo solía dejarle de hablar por un tiempo. Pero hacía tiempo que sus discusiones por culpa del asunto de Cedric habían tornado a nuevos niveles.

"Theo, no otra vez,"

"Solo digo, no es justo para él. Él se merece un trato mejor del que tú le das," dijo por primera vez calmado y encogiéndose de hombros. La mente de Harry comenzó a trabajar una posibilidad que no había visto posible hasta ese momento.

"Theo, mírame," Theo le miró. "¿Acaso te gusta?" un rubor insignificante cubrió las mejillas de su amigo, pero su mirada nunca titubió.

"No, no me gusta. Solo digo que… no sé, lo estás lastimando,"

"Tal vez, tal vez sea tiempo que lo deje, ¿No crees?" le preguntó para observar su reacción, vio como Theo se tensaba en su asiento.

"No lo puedes dejar así sin más, lo vas a destrozar," le dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo, pero suficiente para que Harry pudiera escucharlo. Harry solo asintió con la cabeza.

La clase comenzó sin más, las pociones que debían hacer en el sexto curso, eran complicadas, y peor aún si el libro que tenían que usar traía las instrucciones increíblemente mal. Para los TIMOS, Harry y Draco se habían hecho el propósito de no dejar que sus casas se quedaran atrás de la otra, por eso se habían enfocado muy duramente en que sus compañeros aprendieran pociones de una u otra manera. Nadie podía deducir quién se había llevado la peor parte, si Harry con Crabe y Goyle o Draco con Longbottom. Pero milagrosamente todos los de su promoción estaban ahí intentando no explotar los calderos.

"¡Es mi hermana idiota! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?" comenzó a reprocharle Ron, el problema, no sabía qué le reprochaba.

"¿De qué me hablas?"

"¡De ayer! Bueno hoy, no podía quedarme en la habitación si mi hermana iba a estar desnuda ahí mientras tú y McLagen le hacían eso que me contaron," le respondió.

"Ron, estaba ebrio. ¡Yo no la obligué! Pero si de algo te sirve prometo no volverlo a hacer, ella tendría que cuidar un poco más su dignidad, ¿no crees?"

Ron lo sabía, su hermana no era una virgen puritana, y le enojaba. Hablaría con ella de una vez por todas, y si no reaccionaba, que lo perdonara (o no), pero hablaría con sus padres.

"Por cierto, ¿dónde pasaste la noche?" le preguntó Draco al razonar que no había visto al pelirrojo en los dormitorios ni en la sala común. Ron se sonrojó como solo un Weasley sabía hacerlo.

* * *

**N/A:**_ opiniones por favor (: Un beso enorme a todos. La historia será Drarry, aunque por ahora no se vea por ningún lado. Es un AU por eso Cedric es solo un ao mayor que Harry, y por eso Draco está en gryffindor y Harry en Slytherin._

Rod!


	2. Es Atractivo

**Sarry y Graco**

**Advertencias:** _AU, Slash, Escenas de sexo, malas palabras, No Voldemort, No Horrocruxes_

**Disclaimer; **_Nada es mío, solo la trama y uno que otro personaje inventado y de poca importancia._

**Nota: **_Este es el primer capítulo, de todas mis historias que cuenta con un Beta, así que no quería que pasara desapercibido el momento_ :3 _Muchas gracias_ **Sandy Lee**.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Es atractivo**

Habían pasado cerca de dos semanas desde la última vez que Harry había visitado el aula PPPP, y en ese momento encontraba caminando por los pasillos para ir a su sala común, seguía pensando en que debía de hacer con Cedric, tenía que dejarlo. Theo, bendito Theo, siempre la voz de su conciencia, tenía razón, como siempre. No podía seguir con eso.

Él no lo amaba, y Cedric lo tenía muy claro, o eso esperaba, ya que al principio de esa "relación" le había dejado muy claro que él no sentía más que algo parecido al cariño y bastante deseo hacia él. Y las cosas no habían cambiado, tal vez ahora ese cariño era más fuerte, pero sin llegar a ser algo profundo.

Sabía que el día que llegara a enamorarse iba a estar completamente jodido. Por eso esperaba que no le sucediera hasta que saliera del colegio, si no, su vida seria un completo infierno. No todos lo adoraban, al menos aquellos que lo habían tratado; una vez que convivían con él, las personas por lo general expresaban dos reacciones; amarlo u odiarlo.

Era completamente conciente que no era la mejor persona del mundo, que su personalidad era muchas veces un asco, y que por eso las personas se olvidaban que alguna vez él había salvado al mundo.

No le gustaba pensar mucho en eso. Ya que cierto cierto, no era. Voldemort había querido matarlo, pero por alguna razón extraña, al menos para todo el mundo mágico, la maldición había rebotado en él, y había matado a Voldemort al instante.

Cuando creció y comenzó a tomar conciencia del mundo que lo rodeaba, sus papás le habían dicho todo lo que había sucedido. Lily le había comentado acerca de la magia antigua. Sobre un ritual que hicieron ella y James cuando se habían enterado de que Voldemort iba tras él.

Según ese ritual, que era una mezcla de magia oscura con magia muy antigua, que por cierto había sido Sirius el que se los había sugerido, la persona destinada al beneficio, en ese caso él, estaría protegida de los males mas poderosos, solo si un antepasado muerto sacrificaba su alma al instante. Era un ritual que rayaba en lo prohibido, y muy pocos sabían sobre él, apenas unas cuantas familias sangre pura conocían de su existencia. Los Black, era una de esas familias privilegiadas con el conocimiento de éste, y no todos los integrantes de la misma lo conocían.

El ritual lo que hacía en sí, era proteger a cierta persona contra cualquier mal, siempre y cuando algún familiar muerto con el alma intacta decidiera sacrificarla, para que la persona no sufriera de dicho mal. El ritual lo habían hecho con la esperanza que la suerte le sonriera, y sin muchas expectativas de que funcionara, y menos contra esa maldición imperdonable. Pero estaban tan desesperados, le había dicho su papá, que hasta ellos mismos se sacrificarían por él.

Se insistió a si mismo, no le gustaba pensar en eso. Así que no sabiendo muy bien que hacer, llego a su sala común y se dirigió a su habitación. Comenzó a ir y venir de un extremo al otro, estubo unos minutos haciendo eso, hasta que la puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a Theo.

"¡Eh! ¿Qué haces?" le preguntó sin mucha curiosidad. Se dirigió a su cama, y de su mesita de noche tomó un libro, luego se acostó, todo estirado y con una pierna sobre otra; la viva imagen de la tranquilidad.

"Pienso," le dijo sin detener su marcha. Theo no insistió, cosa habitual en él. Pero sabia que estaba al pendiente de lo que hacia, y que muy pronto le diría todo, como siempre pasaba. "Voy a terminar con Cedric." le soltó.

"Ajá," Fue la escueta respuesta de su amigo, en verdad no esperaba otra, ya que Theo le respondía así para poner en claro que no se estaba explicando lo suficientemente bien.

"¡Que no se que hacer!" le expreso.

"Pero si tú mismo has dicho que vas a terminar con él." le dijo sin levantar la vista de su libro.

Harry dejo salir un suspiro de frustración. "Sé lo que quiero y tengo que hacer, ¡lo que no sé, es cómo!"

"¡Ah! Entonces habla con tu padrino, seguro él sabe." le sugirió.

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Sirius siempre sabia que hacer con ese tipo de problemas, debido, sobre todo, a su gran experiencia.

"Sirius, dile Sirius. Recuerda que..."

"Si, si, que se siente viejo si le hablo de usted, pero yo me siento en la obligación de tratarlo así, porque..."

"... 'es mas grande que yo, y mi educación dicta que le hable con respeto a mis mayores'. Lo tengo Theo, siempre me lo repites," le dijo imitando a su amigo.

"Exacto," dijo sin siquiera voltearlo a ver en toda la discusión.

"¿Dónde está esa maldita cosa?" pregunto Harry al aire buscando en su baúl. Prestándole la misma atención que Theo le dedicaba a él.

"En el baño, recuerda que Vince volvió a romper el espejo."

"¡Cierto! Gracias." habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces Greg y Vince habían roto el espejo. La última vez todos estuvieron tan hartos de repararlo, que no lo hicieron. Hasta que alguno de esos dos aprendiera a realizar un _reparo_ correctamente, ¿Cómo era que podían preparar pociones avanzadas pero no ser capaces de reparar un espejo?, era todo un misterio. Así que él se había llevado el espejo que le había dado Sirius en su curso pasado al baño para su uso personal. Ni tan personal, ya que lo había colgado y camuflado en la pared, y solo Theo, Blaise y él, eran capaces de quitarle el encantamiento y utilizarlo.

Metiéndose al baño, tomó el espejo y se dirigió a su cama.

"Sirius," le habló a su reflejo. Esperó unos segundos pero su padrino no aparecía. "Sirius!" repitió con más fuerza. "SIRIUS"

La cara asustada de su padrino apareció del otro lado. "¿Harry? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? ¿Draco está bien?"

Harry casi bufaba despectivo ante el nombre de su compañero de curso. Draco Malfoy era el sobrino de Sirius después de todo. Luego de haber apresado a Lucius Malfoy por haberlo encontrado culpable de sus crimenes cometidos en la guerra, Narcisa Malfoy se vio forzada a criar a su único hijo sola.

Pero el corazon Gryffindor de Sirius salió a flote, y quiso ayudar a su prima. Nunca habia tenido nada contra ella, y mucho menos contra Andromeda, pero sí lo tenía con Bellatrix, y uno muy grande.

Pronto se había encariñado con el niño, y tenía grandes esperanzas que en cuanto crecieran, él y Draco fueran grandes amigos. Pero lo que uno aprendía en la vida, era que no siempre se tenía lo que se quería.

"Estoy bien, solo quería preguntarte algo," dijo no contestando intencionalmente la última pregunta de su padrino. "Verás..."

**.**

"No paso nada, ¿está bien?" luego de haberle sonzacado toda la verdad a su compañero de cuarto, Draco habia ido corriendo a hablar con su mejor amiga para que le corroborara la informacion, no se fiaba mucho de Ron.

Según él, al no poder quedarse en la habitación, se había ido a la sala común, dónde se encontró con Hermione, ésta al verlo con cierto grado de ebriedad, le dijo que se regresara a su habitación, cosa que él negó y le explicó el porqué. Tras una discusión, que obviamente Ron no iba a ganar nunca, la chica se lo había llevado a la sala de los menesteres, y ahí durmieron. Cosa que se le hacía increíblemente extraño a Draco. ¿Por qué Hermione no había regresado a su dormitorio y había dejado a Weasley ahí?

"Hermione, en serio, no me enojo si de pronto ustedes comenzaran a andar. Pero quiero que me lo digas, ¿sí?" le pregunto resignado. Hubiera querido que a Hermione le gustara otra persona, no tenía nada contra Ron, pero le parecía bastante explosiva su manera de ser, y algo tonto por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero, ¿quién era él para decir algo? Eso de las relaciones no eran lo suyo, y esperaba nunca lo fueran.

Talvez fuera cosa de mucha admiración, o algo más, pero le gustaba la forma de vivir de su tío. Salidas ocacionales con personas interesantes, y ya.

"Creo que sacas conclusiones muy apresuradas, Ronald y yo no nos gustamos."

Que la tierra se lo tragara si esa no era una mentira.

"Ok, supongamos que te creo," Hermione rodó lo ojos ante eso. "¿Me dirías, en el plan de mejor amiga que eres, quién te gusta?"

"Por supuesto," a Draco se le formo una sonrisa. "En cuanto tú me digas quien es la persona que _'te tiene en su caldero'_" termino Hermione repitiendo las frases de Corazon de Bruja con una voz agudísima.

La sonrisa de Draco se esfumó. "Eso no es justo, no tengo ningun sentimiento romántico hacia nadie."

"Pues lástima, porque hasta ese entonces yo te contare todo." dijo dándose la vuelta y dejándolo solo en medio del pasillo.

Mientras ella iba a la biblioteca, él decidió ir a su dormitorio. Tenía que cambiarse; un entrenamiento de quidditch estaba programado para esa tarde.

Entró a su recamara y vio que encima de su cama estaba la tarea que tenía que corregir, y que Hermione muy amablemente le había dicho que lo haría por él solo ese día, solo por el entrenamiento. Así que apurándose a cambiarse tomó su tarea y se fue corriendo a la biblioteca.

Iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos de lo que iban a hacer ese día en el entrenamiento, que no le estaba tomando mucha atención a lo que parecía una pelea a la vuelta del pasillo, sino que fue hasta que escuchó la voz de Hermione que hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

"… _déjame en paz." _dijo la voz de Hermione. Draco comenzó a caminar más rápido, pero el pasillo era enorme.

"_¡¿Qué pasa aquí?"_ el estridente rugido de Potter solo hizo que comenzara a correr.

"_¡H- Harry!" _se escuchó la entrecortada voz de Pansy Parkinson. _"Nada, solo…"_

"_Vete de una vez Parkinson"_ dijo Potter calmado. Draco frunció el ceño, ya estaba a punto de llegar a la esquina. Escuchó como unos pasos se alejaban a toda velocidad por el lado contrario del que él iba. _"¿Estás bien?"_ preguntó Potter.

Por fin pudo alcanzar la esquina y observó la escena más inédita que había visto en su vida. Harry Potter estaba ayudando a levantarse del piso a Hermione Granger.

"¿Hermione?" preguntó Draco, su amiga volteó hacia él, y puso ver en su rostro un sonrojo descomunal. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó receloso.

Escuchó un bufido proveniente de Potter. "Sí, si. Gracias Potter." dijo Hermione soltándole la mano, y sacudiéndose el polvo de la túnica, con la cara agachada y sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

"Te dejo con tu novio entonces," escuchó que decía Potter mientras se alejaba de ellos.

"Él no…" comenzó a decir Hermione. Pero se detuvo al escuchar que Draco se aclaraba la garganta.

"¿Qué sucedió?" le preguntó acercándose a ella y Potter ya no estaba a la vista. Hermione suspiró.

"Vine a los lavabos, y al salir me encontré con Parkinson, comenzó a insultarme, ya sabes lo de siempre," le dijo caminando de regreso a la biblioteca. _Lo de siempre_, eso solo podía significar una cosa: _sangre sucia_. "Pero cuando comencé a caminar me metió el pie, y me caí. Le dije que era una infantil, me dijo sangre sucia, le dije que me dejara en paz y en eso llegó Harry, y luego llegaste tú," dijo entrando por la puerta de la biblioteca.

"¿Harry? ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas así?" le dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Y Hermione se ruborizó de nuevo. "¡Por dios Hermione! No me digas que te gusta."

Su amiga lucía alarmada. "¡Claro que no!"

"¿Y por qué diantres te sonrojas tanto?"

"Bueno, es guapo, ¿no?" fue el turno de Draco de ruborizarse.

"Y por lo que sé, yo también lo soy, pero tú no te sonrojas por mí." bufó indignado.

"Pero tú eres mi amigo, no me puedo ruborizar por ti," le contestó mientras se ponía a hacer su tarea de nuevo.

"¡Entonces sí te gusta!"

"¡No! Solo lo encuentro atractivo," le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. "¿Qué no tienes entrenamiento, para qué venías a la biblioteca?"

Draco la miró un momento más antes de soltar el aire. "Hablaremos de esto más tarde."

"No, no lo haremos. No hay nada de qué hablar."

"Cómo sea, te venía a dejar mi trabajo. No creo que le haga falta ninguna corrección, pero de todas formas, eres mejor que yo en esto." le dijo mostrándole todos los dientes con una sonrisa.

"¿Estás plenamente consciente que solo será esta vez verdad?"

"Por supuesto, y te lo agradezco infinitamente," le dijo guiñándole un ojo. "Nos vemos en la cena." Se despidió con la mano mientras iba a la salida.

**.**

Hermione vio como su amigo salía de la biblioteca. Y sonrió, lo había visto por primera vez en el expreso de Hogwarts cuando iban a ingresar a su primer año. Su primera impresión, fue de un niño mimado, arrogante y bastante hiperactivo. Cuando coincidieron en Gryffindor, siguió sin hablarle, ya que él se había sentado lejos de ella en la mesa la noche del sorteo. Pero fue en la clase de pociones, donde tenían que sentarse en parejas cuando se trataron por primera vez. Draco había llegado tarde y el único asiento vacío era a su lado.

La segunda impresión que Draco le causo fue la misma que la primera, solo que ahora se le sumaba la cualidad de inteligente. Porque el niño era inteligente. No supo cuando ni donde, pero su amistad surgió tan natural que hasta la fecha eran inseparables.

Una vez en el tercer curso, Draco la había invitado a pasar las vacaciones de Pascua con él y su familia. Para ese entonces, Hermione ya sabía que su padre estaba en la cárcel, y que su mamá y su tío habían sido los encargados de su educación. Cuando conoció a Sirius Black, comprendió todo. Desde cómo era que le gustaba vestir a Draco, hasta su forma de caminar.

Era una mini copia del señor, solo que rubia. De hecho, pensaba que Draco se comportaba con más propiedad que el propio adulto. Cuando crecieron, los intereses de su amigo cambiaron tanto que le asustó en un principio, tuvieron tantos roces en esa temporada que había llegado a pensar que su amistad no sería la misma después de eso.

Pero tras una noche de desvelo donde los dos se habían quedado hasta las altas horas haciendo los deberes, comenzaron una plática sin mucha importancia sobre lo que estaba haciendo cada uno, y al minuto siguiente los dos se estaban confesando mutuamente como es que extrañaban su amistad. Y la noche dio paso a la madrugada, y ellos seguían hablando, cuando comenzaron a escuchar los ruidos mañaneros se sorprendieron y solo pudieron sonreírse el uno al otro, con su amistad regresando a la normalidad. Aunque Hermione no terminara de aceptar por completo la forma en que su amigo vivía, sabía que no lo podía hacer cambiar, que ese era el trabajo de otra persona.

**.**

Estaba caminando por los largos pasillos del colegio dirigiéndose a la salida, hacia el campo de quidditch, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto.

Harry Potter no era conocido por su amabilidad a las personas, bueno a aquellas que no eran sus amigos, o familiares, y verlo ayudar a Hermione fue simplemente impactante. Aparte de que no había intentado meterse con él de ninguna manera, era inquietante. Necesitaba pensar eso muy bien antes de formarse alguna idea sobre la actitud del vanidoso del año.

Se dirigió a los vestidores, todo el equipo ya se encontraba ahí, y comenzó a dar instrucciones de lo que harían ese día.

**.**

Estaba enojado, había ido a la biblioteca para buscar a Cedric y terminar eso de una vez por todas, pero se había encontrado a Parkinsosn diciéndole _sangre sucia_ a Granger. Eso era algo que no soportaba, ese insulto, tan déspota y fuera de contexto como siempre. Su madre al igual que Granger era hija de muggles, y había algunas ocasiones donde ella también era llamada así. Y no era simplemente por que llamaran a su mamá de esa manera, sino que el simple hecho del insulto, era como si alguien odiara a alguien más por ser de otro color de piel, o diferente religión, era absurdo.

Ya había hablado con Pansy, y esperaba que no volviera a escuchar esa palabra proveniente de ella, o de nadie más, ya que su plática había sido en medio de la sala común, donde todos los presentes pudieron escucharlo. Desde ese entonces se había quedado en su recamara mirando al techo y recordando las palabras que le había dado Sirius luego de haberle dado los consejos necesarios.

"_Y Harry, podrías hacerme el favor, ya se que nunca serás amigo de Draco, pero por lo menos, intentar de no pelear porque el otro respira. Hazlo por mí."_

Y Merlín que ese _hazlo por mí, _lo dejó de una pieza, no había nada que no hiciera por su padrino, por lo menos ahora ignoraría a Malfoy y así se evitaría de todos los problemas. Había estado a punto de discutir con él, pero se mordió la lengua tan fuerte que pensó que le iba a salir sangre.

Miró la hora en su reloj, y se puso en pie, la hora del entrenamiento de Gryffindor debería estar finalizando, así que tomó su escoba y se dirigió al campo de quidditch, era un tipo de costumbre que tenía. El de volar solo por el campo luego de que hubiera derramado bilis.

Tomó su capa, solo por si acaso, y salió de su habitación con su escoba en mano. Atravesó los pasillos casi desiertos del castillo, vio a los estudiantes entrar al Gran Comedor cuando pasó frente a sus puertas. Tan solo salió a los terrenos del colegio y maldijo por lo bajo, estaba haciendo frío, y el no llevaba nada para cubrirse más que la capa. No iba a regresar por alguna chamarra, así que siguió caminando.

Se cruzó con el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor que iban de regreso al castillo, pero no les puso atención y continuó su camino. Cuando llegó al campo se montó en su escoba y se dirigió a la parte más alta de una de las gradas, el frío le había quitado las ganas de volar. Se sentó en una butaca y miró hacia el campo, le gustaba como los últimos rayos rosas del sol tintineaban en el pasto.

Estuvo cerca de un minuto solo contemplando el anochecer cuando una figura vestida de negro salió de los vestuarios, solo dio unos pasos fuera y comenzó a volar a lo largo de todo el campo, Harry seguía con la capa puesta, así que supuso que la persona no lo veía.

Volaba magníficamente, cada cambio de dirección era un elegante trazo en el aire. Era como si danzara junto con la escoba; sus brazos se apoyaban en ella con tanta firmeza que Harry podía notarlo, y en otras veces esa firmeza se convertía en casi una caricia. Pocas cosas dejaban a Harry embobado, y esa era una de ellas. Su forma de volar era tan única, podía jurar que la había visto antes, pero no recordaba en quién, lo más seguro es que hubiera sido en algún jugador profesional en alguna copa mundial.

Miró cada vuelta que daba, como hacía que su escoba y él, supuso que era hombre por la forma de volar, fueran al mismo ritmo. El último rayo del sol iluminó una voltereta particularmente difícil, y fue cuando pudo observar mejor el rostro de perfil. Todo concentración, y masculinidad reunidos en pocos centímetros cuadrados que era esa cara. Sintió una especie de retortijón en el estómago que nunca había sentido, y entonces lo reconoció, en el momento que un pequeño mechón de cabello rubio platinado decidió caer por el atractivo rostro.

Estaba jodido, lo supo, a partir de ese momento se sintió atraído por Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**N/A: **_Milenios sin actualizar la historia, no pretendo dar excusas, porque no tengo =) Espero este capítulo haya resuelto algunas dudas de lo que dejo el anterior. Muchas gracias por la respuesta que ha tenido el fic. Sé que el inicio no ha sido del agrado de muchs, pero no puedo hacer nada, así está la historia en mi cabeza y no pretendo cambiarla por algunos disconformes._

**Reviews:**

**Sesy:** ok, no se si leas esto algún día, pero muchas gracias por haber leído el capítulo y por tu comentario! =) es bueno saber que te gusta el cambio de casa que les hice a estos dos!

**mayara malfoy dracomaniaca: **No pude enviarte un MP, tu cuenta no lo permite. Gracias por haber dejado un review en el capítulo anterior! No sabes como lo agradezco =) y no te preocupes por no poder escribir bien en español, tengo una amiga que es de Brasil, así que capto un poco el portugués... :S suponiendo que hablaras portugués, no importa el idioma que hables y escribas, buscaré la manera de entenderle, solo con que no abrevies las palabras (:

_Ok, respecto a lo del ritual, puede que haya algunas dudas, intenté explicarlo lo mejor que pude en el capítulo pero no sé si haya quedado claro. Si no, pues aquí lo vuelvo a explicar._

_Cuando un alguien muere, deja en este plano su cuerpo, pero su alma se va, a dónde sea que se vayan las almas (pónganle el nombre que quieran). Ok, esto es fundamental para la explicación, así que sigamos._

_Cuando Lily y James realizaron el ritual para proteger a Harry, Harry y sus antepasados (en realidad sus almas) crean una especie de vínculo, lo que hace que las almas puedan "ver"/"sentir" algún peligro que corra la vida de Harry. Y uno de ellos, pónganle el alma de su tatarabuelo, al sentir que la vida de Harry estaba en peligro decidió sacrificarse, y así le otorgó vida a Harry, mientras su tatarabuelo desaparecía del otro plano._

_Y raya en lo prohibido porque una persona al morir (eso supongo), no quiere sacrificar lo último que le queda (que es el alma), y con ese ritual, se ve en la discusión interna de dejar morir, o dejar vivir a su descendiente. Y los humanos somos egoístas, nadie quisiera hacer ese tipo de decisión, y menos cuando ya está uno muerto._

_¿Me expliqué? Si no, pues dejen un review con la duda ;D_

_Besos!_


End file.
